La fin du prince
by Lack of Time
Summary: Cet inqualifiable OS conte l'histoire d'un elfe et d'un homme réunis sur un champ de bataille et séparés par la mort de l'un d'eux.


Dans ce chaos, seule la mort les entouraient. Au célèbre Gouffre de Helm à présent ne raisonnaient que des cris, de douleur ou de peur. Tous les hommes du Rohan étaient entrés dans la bataille. Du guerrier le plus aguerri, au jeune garçon le plus innocent, tous combattaient dans le même but: l'honneur. Car ils le savait tous, cette bataille était perdue d'avance. A 300 contre dix mille, seul le courage et l'amour de la patrie guidait leurs lames. Le mur de la cité venait de céder, désormais les ennemis rentraient en masse dans l'enceinte de la, jadis, imprenable forteresse. Il pleuvait, le sol n'était que boue et sang mêlés. Les corps s'effondraient à une vitesse impressionnante, mais le nombre d'ennemis ne sembla que se décupler Peu à peu l'espoir des soldats disparaissait laissant place à l'amertume de savoir leurs femmes et enfants promis à une mort certaine. La bataille était à son apogée.

Au milieu du massacre se trouvait trois hommes, trois amis, trois compagnons que le sort avait choisi de réunir en ce funeste jour. L'un était elfe, l'un était nain, l'autre n'était qu'homme et pourtant, leurs liens semblaient indéfectible.

Le bruit des épées s'entrechoquant leurs semblait lointain. Ils avaient tout trois vécu bien trop de bataille pour s'en formaliser. De temps à autre leurs regards se croisaient, s'assurant de l'état de chacun. À la fois inquiet et confiant. Dans un geste d'une extrême lenteur, l'homme se retourna, suivant le mouvement de sa lame qui vint s'écraser contre le casque d'un ennemi. Son regard eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'elfe en mauvaise posture avant qu'une construction précaire ne s'écrase sur lui et ses assaillants.

Prit d'une soudaine panique il hurla le nom de l'elfe qui raisonna longtemps dans le vacarme du combat. Son attention détournée, il reçut un violent coup de glaive dans l'épaule qui eut le mérite de le ramener à la réalité. Luttant quelques instants contre son attaquant, il l'acheva bien vite avant de diriger à nouveau son regard vers l'endroit de l'incident. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles il s'attendait à voir Legolas surgir de cette amas de décombres. Comme toujours, il déclamerait le nombre de ses victimes au maître nain et offrirait a Aragorn ce sourire enfantin qui le caractérisait au milieu de ces scènes de trépas abominables.. Mais il n'en fit rien. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et l'elfe ne réapparu pas. Rapidement l'homme chercha du regard son deuxième compagnon. Aussitôt l'eut-il repéré que sa voix s'éleva à nouveau:

-Gimli! Couvrez-moi!

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit par l'affirmative.

Malgré son corps endolorie par ses précédentes blessures, il trouva la force de se relever et de courir vers l'endroit de l'accident. Son regard fouilla les débris de bois et de roches sans trouver traces de son ami. Malgré le manque de sensation dans son bras gauche, il se mit frénétiquement à soulever chaque morceau de bois à sa porter, espérant voir apparaître la crinière blonde de l'elfe à chaque instant. Un long moment passa lors du quel Aragorn ne voulut croire à ce scénario. Longtemps il implora les dieux elfiques d'épargner son ami.

Soudain il l'aperçut, il s'empressa de dégager le reste des poutres entravant son corps, mais restait un rocher. Son bassin était écrasé par l'objet et se trouvait sur son visage une expression d'intense douleur.

-Legolas, mon ami..

-Ne prenez pas cet air désolé.

Murmura-t-il difficilement, tentant de se relever sur ses coudes.

-Ne parlez pas davantage. Je vais vous sortir de là.

L'elfe poussa un soupir et se laissa retomber au sol. C'était bien là le propre de l'homme: se bercer d'illusion. Le voyage s'arrêterait là pour l'elfe, il le savait. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas raisonner l'homme il le regarda s'atteler à sa tâche. Il y mit toutes ses forces, mais la pierre ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Désespéré, Aragorn se laissa glisser au sol alors que les larmes remplissaient ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

Ainsi cette Bataille avait scellé le sort de l'elfe.

Revenant vers celui-ci, Aragorn ravala sa peine et vint prendre dans la sienne la main de l'autre. La serrant autant qu'il le put, il tenta de contrôler sa rage lorsqu'une seconde main vint recouvrir la sienne, poisseuse. Ensanglantée.

L'elfe souriait.

-Aragorn, il est temps.

-Taisez-vous. Il vous faut vous reposer.

-Aragorn..

-Non!

Il cria sans doute plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu et cela fut le déclencheur. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne pu les maîtriser et sa main amena celle de l'elfe à son front alors qu'il prononça une énième prière elfique du bout des lèvres.

Avec le peu de force qui lui restait Legolas serra doucement sa main. Pour lui la mort ne signifiait pas la fin, mais l'homme n'était pas en mesure d'entendre ces mots. Du moins pas en ce moment, si triste fut-il. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau et l'elfe attendit que les sanglots d'Aragorn se calment avant de reprendre la parole.

-Aragorn.. voyez-vous mon arc?

Comme une prise de conscience les yeux du sus-nommé s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Lâchant rapidement sa main, il se leva pour parcourir les décombres à la recherche de l'objet. Rapidement il s'empressa de le ramener à son propriétaire.

-Pardonnez-moi Legolas, il est brisé.

-Peu importe..

L'elfe porta l'arme à son torse. Comme le voulait la tradition il mourrait en guerrier, l'arme sur le coeur. Le moment fatidique ne tarderait pas à arriver, il le sentait. Saisissant à nouveau la main de l'homme, Legolas prit une grande respiration. Le temps des dernières paroles était venu et la bataille faisant rage autour d'eux semblait, elle, s'être tut.

-Aragorn, vous êtes une personne admirable.

-Ne parlez pas ainsi, Legolas..

-Laissez-moi finir..

-...

-Vous ferez un bon roi. Quoi que vous en pensiez, ces hommes ont besoin de vous et vous d'eux.

Il fut soudain prit d'une toux violente et du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. Aragorn souleva quelques peu sa tête, l'aidant à respirer du mieux qu'il put. L'elfe peinait de plus en plus à respirer et sa prise sur la main de l'homme se resserrait.

Une fois remis, une expression sérieuse ornée d'un fin sourire vint prendre place sur son si doux visage. Sa main, tremblante, effleura le visage de l'homme alors que les larmes reprirent leurs place sur le joues de celui-ci. Dans un murmure presque inaudible, l'elfe poussa son dernier soupir.

-C'est un honneur d'avoir voyagé à vos côtés. Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, Roi du Gondor.

Aragorn appuya cette main sur sa joue. Alors que la vie quittait son corps, Legolas souri une dernière fois à l'homme qui marqua sa si longue vie.

Aragorn ne lâcha cette main que de longues minutes après la fin du jeune prince. Il la détacha de son visage et vint la déposer sur le torse de l'elfe, là où reposait son arc.

Sa main d'elle-même vint remettre une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille pointue de l'archer sans que ses sanglots ne cessent. Avec une lenteur infinie, l'homme déposa ses lèvres sur son front, accompagnant son geste d'une prière, cette fois-ci funéraire.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Aragorn se releva rapidement sur ses jambes et se relança sans attendre dans la bataille corps et âme dans un hurlement de rage pure. Le flot de ses larmes ne fit que s'accroître et pourtant, jamais sa lame ne lui parut plus meurtrière qu'en ce funeste jour.

Il ne serait pas mort en vain.

* * *

Salutations aimables lecteurs.

Alors, déjà merci d'avoir lu. Cet OS revient de loin.. Je l'ai réécrit un nombre incalculable de fois!

Bon le résultat est comme je l'avais espéré. *je me lance un fleuriste* Mais bon, tous vos avis sont les bienvenus.

"Pourquoi c'est classé Romance alors qu'il ne se passe rien de concret?"

Parce qu'il ne se passe que du concret ma foi! Si j'ai bien fait mon boulot (et je l'espère) ce texte est assez chargé en émotion.

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. En bien, en mal, mais de manière cordiale. (ça rime)

A tantôt!

**LOT.**


End file.
